To Be Needed
by ImmortalHeartofFlame
Summary: With Edward gone, Bella's life becomes one filled with numbness and pain. Things change when she finds Loki, god of mischief, lying unconscious in the middle of the road. He's lost all memory of who he is, though, and Bella wants to help him. Soon, the two grow close, but as Loki regains more and more of his memories, will he forget Bella entirely, focusing more on revenge?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is my first crossover ever. I really wanted to try it and I was thinking about my current obsession with the Thor/Avengers movies and how I wanted to cross that over with something else I'm obsessed with and I thought of Twilight. Plus I wanted to write about a couple other than Loki/Jane or Loki/Natasha. So, here you are._

_Thank you, and enjoy!_

* * *

Needed  
Chapter 1

There was nothing. Nothing in the world could catch my attention after he left. I was numb. Oblivious to everything in the world around me. For as long as I lived, I knew that wouldn't change. Maybe someday I would let the haze dissipate and the pain wouldn't be so bad, but that wouldn't be for a long, long time.

Or so I thought.

It was just another rainy day in the small town of Forks, as usual. I drove my truck home from school, going through the usual motions without any enthusiasm. When I got home, I would make dinner, do the dishes, do my homework, then go to bed. I shuddered at that part. Sleep brought nightmares. As I thought about these things, I barely noticed the lightning in the sky illuminating the gray clouds above me. Or that it was coming in my direction.

There was a flash of light right in front of me and I slammed on my brakes, the truck making protesting squeals in response. I felt shock, my first strong emotion in three months. The flash vanished almost as soon as it appeared, leaving a sprawled figure in its place. Alarmed, I got out and ran toward it. _Bella._ I froze midway and glanced around, my breath catching. It couldn't be. Did I just imagine that? Warily, I took another step toward the figure. _Bella, don't. _There it was again. _His_ voice. Edward.

Thinking the name stirred the pain in my chest and I doubled over, wincing. Thinking his name still hurt, but the voice I just heard...it came from my head, yet there was no pain. Experimentally, I took another step toward the figure, _He's dangerous Bella, stay away. _The voice urged. I almost smiled, then caught myself. What was I doing? A man was lying on the road in front of me, possibly injured, or dying, and I was allowing myself to indulge in delusions. Ashamed of myself, I ran toward the unconscious man, ignoring the harsh, yet strangely pleasant snarl in my head.

He looked to be in his early twenties with pale skin and jet black hair that grew to the nape of his neck. He was wearing some kind of...costume. It was mostly green and reminded me of something out of the medieval period. A dark green cape was wrinkled beneath him. I realized I was staring and my face flushed as I wondered what to do. He didn't look like he was injured. Was it internal? What if he was dead? Tentatively, I reached out and touched the inside of his wrist, feeling for a pulse. As I did so, his eyes abruptly snapped open, revealing light green irises. I jumped in surprise. _Get away now! _Pleaded Edward's voice. A small part of me wondered if I should listen while a larger part was euphoric at hearing him say that, like he still cared. Meanwhile, the man sat up slowly and turned to gaze at me, confusion in his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked in a tenor voice that carried an accent I couldn't place. I couldn't look away from his penetrating green eyes.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. Who are you?"

He thought for a moment, then shook his head, looking puzzled. "I...I can't seem to recall."

* * *

_Really short, I know, but if I get enough reviews, I will update with a longer chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! I'd love to know what people think. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I am soooo sorry! I didn't mean to take as long as I did updating. I got distracted by two other fanfics I'm working on and I wasn't getting many reviews for this one. Sorry! But to make up for it, I made this chapter a lot longer than the first. Hope you like it! :)_

* * *

Chapter 2

Though I tried to pay attention to the road before me, I couldn't help throwing curious glances at the helmet the man held in his lap. He couldn't seem to stop staring at it either. It was golden-colored with two _horns_ growing out of it for Pete's sake. I'd found it lying off to the side of the road soon after he woke up. "So, you have absolutely no idea who you are, or why you have such...weird clothes on, no offense."

He looked at me then and I had to really force myself not to be trapped by his eyes. What was wrong with me? Usually it was only...but I couldn't bring myself to think the name. My comforting haze of numbness had vanished as soon as this stranger had woken up and looked at me. The clarity was unbelievable. I was actually noticing things, like the dissipating thunder, the rain tapping steadily on the roof and windshield of the truck. It all sounded so much louder and closer. "No." answered the stranger quietly, looking back down at his helmet, or what I assumed was his helmet. There was no way it could be anyone else's.

The reason he was sitting in the truck with me, was that I'd decided it would be best to take him to a doctor, though he told me repeatedly he felt fine. But the fact that he had no memory was a sign that he wasn't fine at all.

I turned off the highway into the parking lot of Forks hospital. Just being there brought back memories I tried very hard to force away.

* * *

The dark-haired man shifted uncomfortably on the crackly paper in the doctor's office as we waited for a doctor to see him. I don't know why I was staying with him. I could've just had him admitted and left, but I felt like it would be best to stay with him. He looked so lost. Worrying about his predicament helped to distract me from mine. "Should I trust these...doctors?" he asked suddenly, his voice ringing in the quiet of the small room. I couldn't help recoiling slightly, getting the sense that, even though he didn't remember, this man had once been in a position of power.

"Yes." I replied with a friendly smile. "They could figure out what's wrong with you."

"What do you think is wrong with me?"

I shrugged. "It seems like amnesia to me, but whether permanent, or temporary, they should be able to tell."

He nodded, looking lost in thought. After a minute or two he said, "I have one memory, or at least, the impression of one."

"Oh?" I asked, leaning forward in interest. "And what is it?"

"Falling." he responded. "A voice telling me no..."

"No about what?" I inquired.

He shrugged. "That's it." The doctor entered just then, clipboard in hand. After the initial strange look at the stranger's attire, he said, "According to my report, this man here has a severe case of amnesia. Is that correct?"

"Yes." I answered automatically. "I found him lying in the middle of the road. He was unconscious."

"Thank you Miss Swan." he answered, giving me a wary look. "How are you these days?"

This was a small town, of course he knew what my...condition had been, as well as who I was. "Fine." I answered sharply. "But I'm here for him, not me."

"Uh, yes of course." he answered, looking down at his clipboard. I felt a flash of remorse for sounding so sharp with him. The doctor turned to the stranger. "Sir, is there anything you can remember? Anything at all?"

The man shook his head. "Not really. The last thing I remember is waking up and seeing this girl beside me on the road."

The doctor nodded and scribbled something down on his clipboard. After a moment, he said, "Alright. We're going to do some X-rays to check for damage to the skull and then an MRI, to check for damage to the brain. Would that be alright with you?"

The stranger stared at the doctor in confusion, then looked at me. "Should that be alright with me?"

"Um, yeah, if it'll help see what's wrong with you." I answered, feeling weird answering for him. It was one thing to have no memory of yourself, but he should know what other things are, shouldn't he?

They took the man to be examined and had me go to the small waiting room where I settled into a cushioned chair and flipped through a magazine they had there. A half hour passed before my name was called. I met the doctor at the double doors, the dark-haired stranger standing by him the lost look even more evident in his eyes. "He doesn't have any skull fractures and his brain seems to be functioning normally. Though there is evidence to suggest that he's been through some sort of traumatic event. From what I could tell, the amnesia is temporary and his memories will come back over time."

"How long until they come back?"

"It's hard to tell. Could be days, weeks even. We could keep him here, but it might be a bit helpful to his recovery if he stayed in a normal living environment. Maybe something at your house could trigger his memories."

"Wait, are you saying I should bring him home with me?" I asked. Oh, Charlie would _love_ that.

The gray-haired doctor nodded, his expression deadly serious. "It's only a suggestion. We could keep him here, if it's an inconvenience for you."

I sighed. That wasn't fair. It was like he was playing with my natural inclination to help people. "No. I'll take him." And hope Charlie didn't get too upset about it. We checked out of the hospital and the stranger followed me out to the truck.

"So what happens now?" he asked as I started the ear-splittingly loud engine and backed out carefully.

"Now, I take you home." I responded, the dread building in my chest.

* * *

There was still an hour left before Charlie would be home from work when I unlocked the door and stepped into the warm, dry house, Mr. Green close behind me. I couldn't just keep calling him "the stranger", so I made up a nickname for him in my head, based on his mostly green attire. That was only in my head though. It seemed like it would be rude to call him that to his face. Once I slipped my raincoat off and hung it up, then stepped out of my rain boots, I told Mr. Green to wait in the living room while I dug some of Charlie's clothes from the dryer. Hopefully he wouldn't mind, once I explained the situation. Hopefully.

Handing Mr. Green the random outfit and undergarments, I headed into the kitchen to start supper. Quickly, I put a few steaks on a pan, and sprinkled them with seasoning. Then I left them to cook on medium heat. "Um, Isabella?" I turned at the sound of my name and froze, my eyes widening and a blush creeping up into my cheeks. Mr. Green stood there, wearing nothing but Charlie's old faded jeans. I swallowed once.

"Y-Yeah?" Did he even realize how he looked?

He looked embarrassed, unable to meet my eyes. "I am sorry, and I realize how uncomfortable this might be for you, but I...I can't seem to figure out how to...close this." he said, indicating the zipper that was split open over Charlie's old boxers.

Resisting the urge to giggle hysterically, I said, "You just...pull the zipper up and then push the button through the hole."

Looking bewildered, he looked down at the zipper and fiddled with it before pulling it up halfway, where it didn't seem to want to go up anymore. "I...I can't..." Biting my lip and swallowing my pride, I walked over, crouched down in front of him, and yanked on the small brass zipper, my face growing redder the longer I tangled with it. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, it went all the way up. I immediately straightened up, the flush still evident in my cheeks.

"There, now you can button it." I muttered. Just then, I heard the door open and Charlie's voice calling "Bells?" in a voice that sounded weary. I gasped, glancing at Mr. Green's pale, bare chest. This wouldn't look good. I tried to think of a decent excuse to tell Charlie so that he wouldn't come into the kitchen yet, but before I could, his head popped around the corner.

"Bella?" As soon as he saw us, his mouth dropped open and I saw the edges of his face begin to turn purple. He remained speechless as he looked back and forth between us, completely in shock. "Bella!"

It was at that moment that a strange smell filled the kitchen: The smell of burning meat. "The steaks are burning!" I gasped, whirling to the stove. Seeming to get that this was a volatile situation, Mr. Green ducked into the living room to finish dressing, I assumed. Meanwhile, I tried to save dinner by flipping the sizzling steaks carefully with tongs. The other sides were varying shades of black.

"Bella..." began Charlie behind me, and I could tell he was working to speak calmly. "...who was that, and why wasn't he wearing a SHIRT?!"

I kept my eyes on the steaks as I answered. "That was not what it looked like Ch-Dad. I promise."

"Not what it looked like?! You have a strange man in our house who I just saw half naked here in the kitchen WITH YOU! And it's not what it looks like?" The steaks seemed done, so I turned the stove off and then turned to face Charlie.

"Look, what happened was, I found him lying unconscious in the middle of the road on the way home from school, wearing strange clothes. He woke up and didn't remember anything, so I took him to the hospital to get checked out. The doctor said he has temporary amnesia and the best way to help him get his memory back, is to be in a normal living environment. So, I agreed to let him stay here for a little while, until he remembers who he is again...is that okay with you?" I was out of breath by the end of this quick explanation. Charlie stared at me, and I watched the anger drain out of his eyes as my words sank in.

"I...I guess so, yeah."

My shoulders slumped with relief and Mr. Green chose that moment to ask from the living room, "May I come back in now?"

Charlie glared in the direction of his voice. "But why does he have to wear _my_ clothes?"

I laughed, and his eyes widened at the sound. "Because I doubt my clothes would fit him." Then I called toward the living room, "Yeah, supper's nearly done and I think my Dad wants to watch the game.

Mr. Green walked in then, looking normal for the first time since I met him. Charlie's pants hung loosely around his thin legs, as well as the red flannel I'd given him. Charlie looked him up and down with furrowed brows. "What was he wearing before he got here?"

"Uh, armor, I think." I answered. At Charlie's look, I said, "Probably just a costume. He doesn't remember anything about it." Charlie nodded thoughtfully, then looked at Mr. Green.

"Hi. I'm Charlie Swan, Bella's father and police chief of Forks." He held out his hand for Mr. Green to shake. I noticed when Charlie said the word 'father', he flinched slightly. Not enough that Charlie would notice, but enough for me to, having spent so much time with people who used few movements.

I bit my lip to keep from crying out as the hole in my chest throbbed in response to my thoughts. Meanwhile, Mr. Green stared at Charlie's outstretched hand, seeming unsure of what to do. "Uh, you shake it." said Charlie awkwardly. When Mr. Green continued to look bewildered, Charlie reached forward, took his and shook it once, surprising the unsuspecting man. "There. It's nice to meet you. He shuffled past him into the living room, saying as he did, "You can introduce yourself when you remember what your name is."

My chest continued to throb painfully, though I did my best to ignore it as I turned back to the stove to put the steaks on a plate waiting on the counter. "Isabella?" asked Mr. Green from behind me.

"Yes?" I asked, not looking at him. I felt a light touch on my shoulder and froze. As soon as he touched me, the throbbing seemed to vanish as if it were never there.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. There was a moment of astonishment before I could answer.

"Yeah I'm...I'm fine." I turned to look at him and found that he was closer than I thought, only inches away. My breath catching, I said, "I was just wondering the same about you. I noticed you flinched when Charlie said the word 'father'. Why?"

His thin lips quirked up in a small smile. Another first. "You're a perceptive one, aren't you?" He turned and paced away from me to stand before the table. His fingers moved lithely, absently along the old wood. "I'm not quite sure why I flinched. It was just a...a feeling."

"What sort of feeling?"

He looked at me then, his emerald eyes grave. "Sadness." I wanted to walk forward and wrap my arms around him, to comfort him, but then Charlie's voice grumbled from the living room.

"The food ready yet? I'm starving in here!" Shaking myself, I turned back to the stove and put together the rest of supper: Scalloped potatoes.

The pain in my chest didn't come back for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Interesting, huh? Please review and let me know what you think. I promise, the next update will be sooner. _


End file.
